


Day Twenty-Three - Rescue

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Three, Rescue: One member of your OTP gets into trouble and the other rescues them! Could be from anything as small as a spider in the bathtub to as big as a kidnapper holding them for ransom!





	Day Twenty-Three - Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the last spiderphantom uwu

In hindsight, going into the enemy base with no plan wasn’t the best idea. Peter didn’t really plan on even coming here, so that may have been a factor.

He of course was caught without a plan. So now they had the great Spider-Man in their claws! And Peter was still surprised they hadn’t gone after his mask yet.

And he was very glad, as he didn’t want his identity to be revealed. Especially in front of _these_ goons. He’d be ratted out within seconds.

So his only chance was to try and escape. “Karen,” He whispered, attempting to get his assistant to activate.

“Yes, Peter?” It chirped back, bringing up some stats in front of his eyes. “What do you need?”

“Is there any probable chance that I can escape?”

“There seems to be a 1% chance of you finding a way to get out of your binds and find your way out of the building.”

“Aw, come on!” Peter whined, hanging his head. So he just had to figure it out.

“So I hear you need a little help?” Peter jumped and looked up to see-

“Danny!”

“The one and only!” The ghost laughed, pressing a light kiss to Peter’s mask. “Now how did the one and only Spider-Man get in this mess?” Danny made the ropes around him intangible, throwing them off into the corner.

“I followed some thugs and ended up here. They’ve got some sort of drug run here or something.” Peter remarked, standing up. Danny grabbed him and phased the two of them through the ceiling.

“So no plan?” They landed on the roof.

“I ran in without one,” Peter laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Then let’s make one now. Wanna kick some butt?”

“Like always.”


End file.
